fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph Joanaux
Summary Joseph Joan Joanaux is a character from Storiverse Joseph is a Mugen Warrior, General and a retired combat trainer of the Mugenverse. He trained younger Mugens for military and is one of the most recognizable trainers of the Mugenverse. Six of his students reached rank of General, one of them being Beikan, the youngest to ever reach General rank. he served as a trainer for almost 200 years. After her retirement from Combat training, she was tasked to go to another Universe, where none of the powerful Empires like Mugenverse, Atadan Empire or Kovan Undivided existed. He went there alone with the purpose of taking over it all by himself. He trained people he found there and created a small base in planet Earth, which is the first place he's thinking about taking over. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''8-C Name: 'Joseph Joan Joanaux '''Origin: 'Storiverse '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Over 250 years old '''Classifification: '''Mugen, Soldier, General of the Mugenverse '''Powers and Abilities: Abilities=Mugen Logic, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Martial Arts (Highly skilled in Jiu Jitsu and Kicboxing, over 200 years of experience in combat), Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Storage, Aura and Mind Manipulation (Made over several thousand enemy soldiers kneel before him and tremble in fear just by being in the battlefield. Jaakuna was terrified of the idea of having to fight him), Empathic Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement and Statistics Reduction (Scares his foes so much that they suffer from bleeding, bone breaks, reduced strength, paralysis and many more effects), Expert Axeman and Marksman, Durability Negation (With Gilliel), Energy Pojection (With Gilliel), Summoning and Necromancy (With Uyan, can summon those he killed), Power Mimicry (With Banaait, Joseph can gain abilities of those he kills), Adaptation and Reactive Evolution (Adapts to whatever defeats him prior. His daughter, Jocelyn, who killed him easily the first time, was completely unable to affect him the same way twice) |-|Abilities from Banaait=Banaait abilities includes Fire Manipulation (From Cain, can project fire blasts), Sealing and Power Nullification (From Ursula, can nullify targets and seal them in a chess piece), Immortality (Types 4 & 5), limited Madness Manipulation (Type 3), and Resurrection (From Kin; can resurrect himself anythime as if nothing happened, can also insictively kill and resurrect somewhere else if he's in danger, those who try to absorb him or his powers will be driven insane), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) and Reality Warping (From Nessuno's avatar, an Hakaigami who allowed him to kill his avatar once. Can change reality however he sees fit, allowing him to add or remove concepts), Absorption (From one Meoana, a multiversal race, can absorb virturally anything), Corruption (Type 2), Disease Manipulation and Summoning (From one Uzatone, a parasitic race, can inflict a disease that will turn his victim into an Uzatone under Joseph's command. Joseph can also summon Uzatones he corrupted previously) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Time Stop, Absorption, Power Nullification, Precognition, BFR, Causality Manipulation and Social Influencing (Has every resistance Kin has via Kutsama due to killing her once, resisted several avatars of Hakaigami) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Building level+ '(Taught Beikan and is stronger than her according to Beikan) 'Speed: Supersonic '(Regularly creates sonic booms while moving) with 'Massively FTL+ '''reactions (Scales to Beikan) 'Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 100 (Scales above Beikan and many other Mugenverse soldiers) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Building Class+ Durability: '''At least '''Building level+ Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: 'Extended melee range, dozens of meters with projectiles '''Standard Equipment: '''His Axe, Gilliel 'Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius. Joseph is a master strategist, manipulator and a cunning soldier. He's capable of making plans on the fly and defeating stronger armies despite having lesser manpower. He always seeks to find his foes' weaknesses and specifically goes after them. He also has capability of crafting, as he crafted his own weapon, Gilliel. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * [[User blog:ExSENNA/Mugen Logic|'Mugen Logic']]: 'Joseph possesses numerous abilities by virtue of being a Mugen. He is a high ranked, strong Mugen, allowing him to use all of these abilities on a higher degree than most other Mugens. * '''Tremble: '''Joseph's presence is enough to inflict "soul crushing fear" onto his foes. To the point of making hundreds of thousands of soldiers who are all individually resistant to such abilities to kneel before him in fear. He can scare his foes so much that his presence inflicts various status effects, which includes bleeding, bone breaks, reduced strength, paralysis, and even complete disintegration. The side effect can somewhat affect those who are unaffected by fear aura. Tremble works on robots, ghosts, incorporeal and even abstract beings. * '''Gilliel: '''Gilliel is Joseph's weapon. A battle Axe with ability to ignore durability and shielding of whatever it cuts. Joseph is also able to projecting energy beams from Gilliel. This happens without him having a stance. He can just start projecting them while not even having Gilliel in a battle position. Gilliel can't be used by another person without Joseph's permission, if someone manages to take it from Joseph, it will turn into an ordinary axe and Joseph can still manifest the real Gilliel. * '''Uyan: '''Joseph can summon bodies of those he killed in the past to fight for him. He killed over a million soldiers, although most of them are much weaker than Joseph himself, a couple of them are on par wih him. These soldiers also have access to Mugen Logic due to having their bodies modified as a Mugen by Joseph. He doesn't even need to permanently kill the target, he killed Kin once and managed to summon her despite true Kin still being alive due to Kutsama. Undead Kin also has Kutsama. * '''Banaait: '''Joseph can gain abilities of those he kills. Similar to Uyan, he doesn't need to permanently kill the target in order to gain their abilities. The potency of this ability is very high as he was able to gain some of Kin's Kutsama, which technically isn't her power, but rather granted by Merak. Obviously Joseph didn't gain Immortality reliant on Merak, but he gained all the resistances Kutsama granted on her, seemingly on Merak's level. He resisted abilities of Hakaigami avatars weaker than Merak and is able to resurrect in few seconds completely healthy as if nothing happened. Joseph doesn't gain abilities of everyone he kills, he only uses this ability to gain valuable, useful abilities. '''Note: '''While it's likely that Joseph has more abilities due to Banaait, he doesn't use most of them and only those he used are listed. He also doesn't gain every ability and only gians those he sees as valuable. Others '''Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mugen Logic Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Empathic Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Axe Users Category:Energy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Madness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Disease Users Category:Resistance Users